Rainimator
Rain Allen Olaguer, better known online as Rainimator (formerly Radapedaxa), is a Filipino YouTube animator who creates music videos based on the popular video game Minecraft. His music videos feature music from the group Blacklite District. Rain is currently working with people to produce his 'biggest project'; Fractures, a Minecraft series. History Rainimator joined YouTube on June 29, 2017, and uploaded his first Animation Tutorial on June 29, 2017. He released the first song in his 11-song series the same year. All of them listed in order are "The Struggle", "Cold As Ice", "We Are the Danger", "Just So You Know", "Goodbye", "Wings of Salvation", "Hard Pill to Swallow", "Wither Heart", and the most recent one, "Ender Wish". The songs "Begin Again" and "1 of a Kind" are part of the series as well, but they're mainly just backstories, with "Begin Again" telling the story of how Abigail the Nether Princess became who she was, and with "1 of a Kind" telling the story of a brave warrior by the name of Kyle the Unsung Hero valiently fighting for his life in the same attack as shown in the beginning of "The Struggle". Rain the Dragon Tamer is the main character, and the storyline follows his journey. The first song, "The Struggle", was published August 11, 2017; the most recent song, "Ender Wish", was published November 15, 2019, and the trailer for his Minecraft movie, "Fractures", December 4, 2017. CubeWorks controversy Originally, he had an older channel named Radapedaxa. However, the channel was later turned into CubeWorks, for unknown reasons. A popular belief was that Rain was working for CubeWorks, but they thought that he was making more money for himself than for them, so CubeWorks took over his channel. Though it has been confirmed that Rain had sold the channel to CubeWorks, but regretted it, leading him into depression. His dad encouraged him to start over, hence the creation of the new channel. CubeWorks still has all of Rain's older videos, but changed most of the titles into all caps and created livestreams of the same repetitive videos. Not many people know what happened, but CubeWorks receives mostly positive comments since those who watch them had no idea who the original creator was. They also stole one of Rainimator's thumbnails from his 'The Struggle' video and simply added fire to the border. As of January 6, 2018, the channel has gone dormant. Rainimator By 2017,he created a new chanel,Ranimator. The first season,Herobrine's revenge,is split into 5 episodes,namingly The struggle,Cold as ice,We are the danger,Just so you know, and Goodbye.A filler episode,Begin again,sung by THR3,was introduced as the tale why Abigail Cryteffor turned to the side of the Nether horde.The season ends in Goodbye,with Ceris the end matriarch decapitates the weakend herobrine. By August 2018,the 2nd season named "The last ender watcher,began with Wings of salvation,followed by Hard pill to swallow,wither heart and ender wish.Rain is currently working on a new video,Wishing dead,Focused on the 3 last ender watchers,Rain the dragon tamer,Stella the enchantress and Zegarnirn the end dancer,as they are hunted by the 4 wither assassins.A rumored episode,Coming alive,is said to be after Wishing dead. Trivia *Rainimator's first face reveal was on his Instagram page on July 17, 2015. *Rain graduated from the University of Santo Tomas. *Rain uses Cinema4D to make animations. Rainimator Golden Play Button es:rainimator Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers